Posdata: Te Amo
by Holy Duckies
Summary: Bella Swan se ha quedado viuda a punto de cumplir treinta años y se sume en la depresión hasta que comienza a recibir notas escritas por su difunto marido Edward, siguiendo sus instrucciones, intenta recuperar su vida U/A Todos Humanos
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de Cecilia Ahern yo solo le cambie los personajes ;)

**Prologo**

Hay personas que esperan toda la vida para encontrar a su alma gemela, pero este no es el caso de Bella y Edward. Novios desde el insti tuto, se sentían como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. Podían acabar las frases del otro, e incluso cuando discutían como sobre quién debía salir de la cama para apagar la luz cada noche, lo hacían riendo. Bella no sabía qué sería de ella sin Edward. Nadie lo sabía. Y así fue como comenzó "La lista"... como una broma. En previsión de que pudiera sucederle algo malo, Edward dejaría a Bella una lista de cosas que hacer para salir adelante día tras día.

De pronto, la joven pareja se enfrenta a lo inimaginable: Edward contrae una enfermedad fatal y fallece. Tres meses después de su muerte, Bella sale de su casa para recoger un misterioso paquete que ha recibido su madre para ella. Cuando lo abre se encuentra con que Edward ha cumplido su palabra. Le ha dejado "La lista", una serie de cartas con instrucciones para cada mes. Todas van firmadas con un "Posdata: Te amo".

Rodeada de amigas de lengua afilada y con una familia que la ama y la sobreprotege hasta volverla loca, Bella Swan es una heroína de nuestro tiempo: titubea, trastabilla, llora y bromea mientras se abre camino hacia la independencia, hacia una nueva vida de aventura, satisfacción profesional, amor y amistad.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Bella hundió la nariz en el suéter azul de algodón y un olor familiar la golpeó de inmediato: un abrumador desconsuelo le cerró el estómago y le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por el cogote y un nudo en la garganta amenazó con asfixiarla. Le entró el pánico. Aparte del leve

murmullo del frigorífico y de los ocasionales gemidos de las tuberías, en la casa reinaba el silencio. Estaba sola. Tuvo una arcada de bilis y corrió

al cuarto de baño, donde cayó de rodillas ante el retrete. Edward se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar la suavidad de su pelo, a intercambiar en secreto, una broma con él durante una cena con amigos, a lloriquearle al llegar a casa tras una dura jornada en el trabajo porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un abrazo; nunca volvería a compartir la cama con él, ni la despertarían cada mañana sus ataques de estornudos, ni reiría con él hasta dolerle la barriga, nunca volverían a discutir sobre a quién le tocaba levantarse para apagar la luz del dormitorio. Lo único que le quedaba eran un puñado de recuerdos y una imagen de su rostro, que día tras día iba haciéndose más vaga.

Su plan había sido muy sencillo: pasar juntos el resto de sus plan que todo su círculo consideró de lo más factible. Nadie dudaba de que fueran grandes amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Pero dio la casualidad de que un día el destino cambió de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de quejarse de una migraña durante varios días, Edward se avino a seguir el consejo de Bella y fue a ver a su médico. Lo hizo un miércoles, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. El médico pensó que el dolor de cabeza se debía al estrés o al cansancio y aventuró que en el peor de los casos quizá necesitase usar gafas. A Edward no le gustó nada aquello. Le molestaba la idea de tener que usar gafas. No debería haberse preocupado, pues resultó que su problema no residía en los ojos, sino en el tumor que estaba creciendo en su cerebro.

Bella tiró de la cadena del retrete y, temblando por lo frías que estaban las baldosas del suelo, se puso de pie. Edward sólo tenía treinta años. Ni mucho menos había sido el hombre más sano de la Tierra, pero había gozado de suficiente salud para... bueno, para llevar una vida normal. Cuando ya estaba muy enfermo, bromeaba a propósito de haber vivido con demasiada prudencia. Debería haber tomado drogas, haber bebido y viajado más, tendría que haber saltado de aviones y depilarse las piernas en plena caída.

La lista seguía. Aunque él se riera de todo eso, Bella veía pesar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Arrepentimiento por las cosas para las que nunca había sabido tener tiempo, los lugares que nunca había visitado, y pesar por la pérdida de experiencias futuras. ¿Acaso lamentaba la vida

que había llevado con ella? Bella jamás dudó de que la amara, pero temía que tuviera la impresión de haber desperdiciado un tiempo precioso.

Hacerse mayor se convirtió en algo que Edward deseaba desesperadamente lograr, dejando así de ser un hecho inevitable y temido. ¡Qué presuntuosos habían sido ambos al no considerar nunca que hacerse mayor constituyese un logro y un desafío! Los dos habrían querido evitar envejecer a toda costa.

Bella vagaba de una habitación a otra mientras sorbía lagrimones salados. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche parecía no tener

fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba el menor consuelo. Los muebles que contemplaba sólo le devolvían inhóspitos silencios. Anheló

que el sofá tendiera los brazos hacia ella, pero tampoco éste se dio por aludido. A Edward no le hubiese gustado nada esto, pensó. Exhaló un hondo

suspiro, se enjugó las lágrimas y procuró recobrar un poco de sentido común. No, a Edward no le hubiese gustado en absoluto. Igual que cada noche durante las últimas semanas, Bella se sumió en un profundo sueño poco antes del alba. Cada día despertaba incómodamente

repantingada en un lugar distinto; hoy le tocó el turno al sofá.

Una vez más, fue la llamada telefónica de un familiar o un amigo preocupado la que la despertó. Probablemente pensaran que no hacía más que dormir. ¿Por qué no la llamaban mientras vagaba con desgana por la casa como un zombi, registrando las habitaciones en busca de...de qué? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

-¿Diga? -contestó adormilada. Tenía la voz ronca de tanto llorar,pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se molestaba en disimular. Su

mejor amigo se había ido para siempre y nadie parecía comprender que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje, de aire fresco o de compras iba a llenar

el vacío de su corazón.

-Oh, perdona, cariño, ¿te he despertado? -preguntó la voz inquieta de su madre a través de la línea.

Siempre la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre llamaba para ver si había sobrevivido a la noche en soledad. Siempre temerosa de despertarla no obstante, aliviada al oírla respirar; a salvo al constatar que su hija se había enfrentado a los fantasmas nocturnos.

-No, sólo estaba echando una cabezada, no te preocupes. Siempre la misma respuesta.

-Tu padre y Decían han salido y estaba pensando en ti, cielo.

¿Por qué aquella voz tranquilizadora y comprensiva conseguía siempre que se le saltaran las lágrimas? Imaginaba el rostro preocupado de su madre, el ceño fruncido, la frente arrugada por la inquietud. Pero eso no sosegaba a Bella. En realidad hacía que recordara por qué estaban preocupados y que no deberían estarlo.

Todo tendría que ser normal. Edward debería estar allí junto a ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentando hacerla reír mientras su madre le daba a la sinhueso. Un sinfín de veces Bella había tenido que pasarle el teléfono a Edward, incapaz de contener el ataque de risa. Entonces él seguía la charla, ignorando a Bella mientras ésta daba brincos alrededor de la cama, haciendo muecas y bailes estrafalarios para captar su atención, cosa que rara vez conseguía.

Siguió toda la conversación contestando casi con monosílabos, oyendo sin escuchar una sola palabra.

-Hace un día precioso, Bella. Te sentaría la mar de bien salir a dar un paseo. Respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Sí... Supongo que sí. -Otra vez el aire fresco, la presunta solución a sus problemas.

-Igual paso por ahí más tarde y charlamos un rato.

-No, gracias, mamá. Estoy bien.

Silencio.

-Bueno, pues nada... Llámame si cambias de idea. Estoy libre todo el día.

-De acuerdo. Otro silencio. -Gracias de todos modos -agregó Bella.

-De nada. En fin... Cuídate, cariño.

-Lo haré.

Bella estaba a punto de colgar el auricular pero volvió a oír la voz de su madre.

-Ah, Bella, por poco me olvido. Ese sobre sigue aquí, ya sabes, ese que te comenté. Está en la mesa de la cocina. Lo digo por si quieres recogerlo. Lleva aquí semanas y puede que sea importante.

-Lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que sea otra tarjeta de pésame.

-No, me parece que no lo es, cariño. La carta va dirigida a ti y encima de tu nombre pone... Espera, no cuelgues, que voy a buscarla...

Bella oyó el golpe seco del auricular, el ruido de los tacones sobre las baldosas alejándose hacia la mesa, el chirrido de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, pasos cada vez más fuertes y por fin la voz de su madre al coger de nuevo el teléfono.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, en la parte superior pone «la lista». No sé muy bien qué significa, cariño. Valdría la pena que le echaras...

Bella dejó caer el teléfono.

**Olaaa cuando vi la película lo primero qe se me vino a la cabeza fue verla en Edward y bella sique aquí esta hahaha xD a mi en lo personal me encanta el libro lo llore casi todo T.T entre mañana y pasado pongo el segundo cap ;)**

**Dejen reviews, botoncito verde, cuadradito de abajo :D**


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer y la historia original es de Cecilia Ahern yo solo le cambie los personajes ;)

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¡Edward, apaga la luz!

Bella reía tontamente mientras miraba a su marido desnudarse delante de ella. Éste bailaba por la habitación haciendo un striptease, desabrochándose lentamente la camisa blanca de algodón con sus dedos de pianista. Arqueó la ceja izquierda hacia Bella y dejó que la camisa le resbalara por los hombros, la cogió al vuelo con la mano derecha y la hizo girar por encima de la cabeza. Bella rió otra vez.

-¿Que apague la luz? ¡Qué dices! ¿Y perderte todo esto?

Edward sonrió con picardía mientras flexionaba los músculos. No era un hombre vanidoso aunque tenía mucho de lo que presumir, pensó Bella. Tenía el cuerpo fuerte y estaba en plena forma, las piernas largas y musculosas gracias a las horas que pasaba haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio. Su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura bastaba para que Bella se sintiera segura cuando él adoptaba una actitud protectora junto a su cuerpo de metro setenta y siete. No obstante, lo que más le gustaba era que al abrazarlo podía apoyar la cabeza justo debajo del mentón, de modo que notase el leve soplido de su aliento en el pelo haciéndole cosquillas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando se bajó los calzoncillos, los atrapó con la punta del pie y los lanzó hacia ella, aterrizando en su cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos aquí debajo está más oscuro. -Bella se echó a reír.

Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. Cuando llegaba a casa, cansada y enojada después del trabajo, él se mostraba comprensivo y escuchaba sus lamentos. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían era por estupideces que luego les hacían reír, como quién había dejado encendida la luz del porche todo el día o quién se había olvidado de conectar la alarma por la noche.

Edward terminó su striptease y se zambulló en la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado, metiendo los pies congelados debajo de sus piernas para entrar en calor. -¡Aaay! ¡Edward, tienes los pies como cubitos de hielo! -

Bella sabía que aquella postura significaba que no tenía intención de moverse un centímetro-. Edward...

-Bella.. -la imitó él.

-¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

-Creo que no -contestó Edward con picardía.

-La luz.

-Ah, sí, la luz -dijo con voz soñolienta, y soltó un falso ronquido.

-¡Edward!

-Anoche tuve que levantarme a apagarla, si no recuerdo mal - arguyó Edward.

-Sí, ¡pero estabas de pie justo al lado del interruptor hace un segundo!

-Sí... hace un segundo -repitió él con voz soñolienta.

Bella suspiró. Detestaba tener que levantarse cuando ya estaba cómoda y calentita en la cama, pisar el suelo frío de madera y luego regresar

a tientas y a ciegas por la habitación a oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-No puedo hacerlo siempre yo, ¿sabes, bells? Quizás algún día yo no esté aquí y... ¿qué harás entonces?

-Pediré a mi nuevo marido que lo haga -contestó enfurruñada, tratando de apartar a patadas sus pies fríos.

-¡Ja -O me acordaré de hacerlo yo misma antes de acostarme -añadió Bella. Edward soltó un bufido.

-Dudo mucho que así sea, amor mío. Tendré que dejarte un mensaje al lado del interruptor antes de irme para que no se te olvide.

-Muy amable de tu parte, aunque preferiría que te limitaras a dejarme tu dinero -replicó Bella.

-Y una nota en la caldera de la calefacción -prosiguió Edward. -Ja, ja.

-Y en el cartón de la leche.

-Eres muy gracioso, Edward.

-Ah, y también en las ventanas, para que no las abras y se dispare la alarma por las mañanas.

-Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no me dejas en tu testamento una lista de las cosas que tengo que hacer?

-No es mala idea -dijo Edward, y se echó a reír.

-Muy bien, entonces ya apago yo la maldita luz.

Bella se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, hizo una mueca al pisar el gélido suelo y apagó la luz. Tendió los brazos en la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente de regreso a la cama.

-¿Hola? Bella, ¿te has perdido? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿O ahí? ¿O ahí? - vociferó Edward a la habitación a oscuras.

-Sí, estoy... ¡Ay! -gritó Bella al golpearse un dedo del pie contra la pata de la cama-. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Que te jodan, gilipollas! Edward soltó una risa burlona debajo del edredón.

-Número dos de mi lista: cuidado con la pata de la cama...

-Oh, cállate, Edward, y deja de ponerte morboso -le espetó Edward, tocándose el pie con la mano.

-¿Quieres que te lo cure con un beso? -preguntó Edward.

-No, ya está bien -respondió Bella con impostada tristeza-. Bastará con que los meta aquí para calentarlos...

-¡Aaah! ¡Jesús, están helados! Bella rió de nuevo.

Así fue como surgió la broma de la lista. Era una idea simple y tonta que no tardaron en compartir con sus amigos más íntimos, Alice y Jasper . Era Jasper quien había abordado a Bella en el pasillo del colegio cuando sólo tenían catorce años para farfullar la frase famosa: «Mi colega quiere saber si saldrías con él.» Tras días de incesante debate y reuniones de urgencia con sus amigas, Bella finalmente accedió. «Oh, venga, Bella -la había apremiado Alice -, está como un tren, y al menos no tiene la cara llena de granos como Jasper.» Cuánto envidiaba Bella a Alice ahora mismo. Alice y Jasper se casaron el mismo año que ella y Edward. Con veintitrés años, Bella era la benjamina del grupo; el resto tenía veinticuatro. Alguien dijo que era demasiado joven y la sermoneó insistiendo en que, a su edad, debería ver mundo y disfrutar de la vida. En vez de eso, Edward y Bella recorrieron juntos el mundo. Tenía mucho más sentido hacerlo así, ya que cuando no estaban... juntos, Bella sentía como si a su cuerpo le faltara un órgano vital.

El día de la boda distó mucho de ser el mejor de su vida. Como casi todas las niñas, había soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, con un vestido de princesa y un hermoso día soleado en un lugar romántico, rodeada de sus seres queridos. Imaginaba que la recepción sería la mejor noche de su vida y se veía bailando con todos sus amigos, siendo la admiración de la concurrencia y sintiéndose alguien especial. La realidad fue bastante distinta.

Despertó en el hogar familiar a los gritos de «¡No encuentro la corbata!» (su padre) y «¡Tengo el pelo hecho un asco!» (su madre). Y el mejor de todos: «¡Parezco una vaca lechera!' ¡Cómo voy a asistir a esta puñetera boda con este aspecto! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! ¡Mamá, mira cómo estoy! Bella ya puede ir buscándose otra dama de honor porque,lo que es yo, no pienso moverme de casa. ¡Jack, devuélveme el puto secador, que aún no he terminado!» (Esta inolvidable declaración salió de la boca de su hermana menor, Nessie, a quien cada dos por tres le daba un berrinche y se negaba a salir de la casa, alegando que no tenía nada que ponerse, pese a que su armario ropero estaba siempre atestado. En la actualidad vivía en algún lugar de Australia con unos desconocidos y la única comunicación que la familia mantenía con ella se reducía a un e-mail cada tantas semanas.) La familia de Bella pasó el resto de la mañana intentando convencer a Nessie de que era la mujer más guapa del mundo. Mientras tanto, Bella fue vistiéndose en silencio, sintiéndose peor que mal. Finalmente, Nessie aceptó salir de la casa cuando el padre de Bella, un hombre de talante tranquilo, gritó a pleno pulmón para gran asombro de todos:

-¡Renesmee, hoy es el puñetero día de Bella, no el tuyo! ¡Y vas a ir a la boda y vas a pasarlo bien, y cuando Bella baje por esa escalera le dirás lo guapa que está, y no quiero oírte rechistar más en todo el día! De modo que cuando Bella bajó todos exclamaron embelesados,mientras Nessie, que parecía una cría de diez años que acabara de recibir una azotaina, la miró con ojos empañados y labios temblorosos y dijo:

-Estás preciosa, Bella.

Los siete se hacinaron en la limusina: Bella, sus padres, sus tres hermanos y Nessie, todos guardando un aterrado silencio durante el trayecto hasta la iglesia. Aquella jornada era ya un vago recuerdo. Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Edward, pues ambos eran reclamados sin tregua en direcciones distintas para saludar a la tía abuela Marie, surgida de no se sabía dónde, y a la que no había vuelto a ver desde su bautizo, y al tío abuelo Toby de América, a quien nadie había mencionado hasta la fecha, pero que de repente se había convertido en un miembro muy importante de la familia.

Desde luego, nadie la había prevenido de lo agotador que sería. Al final de la noche le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír para las fotografías y tenía los pies destrozados después de andar todo el día de aquí para allá calzada con unos ridículos zapatitos que no estaban hechos para caminar. Se moría de ganas de sentarse a la mesa grande que habían dispuesto para sus amigos, quienes habían estado partiéndose el pecho de risa durante toda la velada, pasándolo en grande. En fin, al menos alguien había disfrutado del acontecimiento, pensó entonces. Ahora bien, en cuanto puso un pie en la suite nupcial con Edward, las preocupaciones del día se desvanecieron y todo quedó claro.

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de Bella, que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar despierta. Seguía sentada inmóvil en el sofá con el auricular del teléfono aún en la mano. Últimamente perdía a menudo la noción del tiempo y no sabía qué hora ni qué día era. Parecía como si viviera fuera de su cuerpo, ajena a todo salvo al dolor de su corazón, de los huesos, de la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada... Las tripas le temblaron y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. ¿Había sido ayer?

Fue hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies, envuelta en el batín de Edward y calzada con las zapatillas «Disco Diva» de color rosa, sus favoritas, las que Edward le había regalado la Navidad anterior. Ella era su Disco Diva, solía decirle. Siempre la primera en lanzarse a la pista, siempre la última en salir del club. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica ahora? Abrió la nevera y contempló los estantes vacíos. Sólo verduras y un yogur que llevaba siglos caducado y apestaba. No había nada que comer. Agitó el cartón de leche con un amago de sonrisa. Vacío. Lo tercero en la lista...

En la Navidad de hacía dos años Bella había salido con Alice a comprar un vestido para el baile anual al que solían asistir en el Hotel Burlington. Ir de compras con Alice siempre entrañaba peligro, y Jasper y Edward habían bromeado sobre cómo tendrían que volver a sufrir una Navidad sin regalos por culpa de las alocadas compras de las chicas. Y no se equivocaron de mucho. Pobres maridos desatendidos, los llamaban siempre ellas.

Aquella Navidad Bella gastó una cantidad vergonzosa de dinero en Brown Thomas para adquirir el vestido blanco más bonito que había visto

en la vida.

-Mierda, Alice, esto dejará un agujero tremendo en mi bolsillo - dijo Bella con aire de culpabilidad, mordiéndose el labio y acariciando la suave tela con la yema de los dedos.

-Bah, no te preocupes, deja que Edward lo zurza -repuso Alice , y soltó una de sus típicas risas socarronas-. Y deja de llamarme «mierda,

Alice», por favor. Cada vez que salimos de compras te diriges a mí así. Sé más cuidadosa o empezaré a ofenderme. Compra el puñetero vestido,

Bella. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Navidad, es la época de los regalos y la generosidad.

-Por Dios, mira que eres mala, Alice. No volveré a ir de compras contigo. Esto equivale a la mitad de mi paga mensual. ¿Qué voy a hacer

el resto del mes?

-Vamos a ver, Bella. ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿comer o estar fabulosa? ¿Acaso era preciso pensarlo dos veces?

-Me lo quedo -dijo Bella con entusiasmo a la dependienta.

El vestido era muy escotado, por lo que mostraba perfectamente el pecho menudo pero bien formado de Bella, y tenía un corte hasta el muslo que exhibía sus piernas esbeltas. Edward no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima. Aunque no fue por lo guapa que estaba, sino porque no acertaba a comprender cómo diablos era posible que aquel pedazo de tela minúsculo pudiera ser tan caro. Una vez en el baile, la señorita

Disco Diva se excedió en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y consiguió destrozar su vestido, derramando una copa de vino tinto en la parte delantera.

Bella intentó sin éxito contener el llanto mientras los hombres de la mesa informaban a sus parejas, arrastrando las palabras, de que el número cincuenta y cuatro de la lista prohibía beber vino tinto si llevaban un vestido caro de color blanco. Entonces decidieron que la leche era la bebida preferida, puesto que no resultaría visible si se derramaba sobre un vestido caro de color blanco.

Poco después, cuando Edward volcó su jarra de cerveza, haciendo que chorreara por el borde de la mesa hasta el regazo de Bella, ésta anunció llorosa pero muy seria a la mesa (y a algunas de las mesas vecinas):

-Regla cincuenta y cinco de la lista: nunca jamás compres un vestido caro de color blanco.

Y así se acordó, y Alice despertó de su coma en algún lugar de debajo de la mesa para aplaudir la moción y ofrecer apoyo moral. Hicieron un brindis (después de que el desconcertado camarero les hubiese servido una bandeja llena de vasos de leche) por Bella y su sabia aportación a la lista.

-Siento lo de tu vestido caro de color blanco, Bella-había dicho Jasper, hipando antes de caer del taxi y llevarse a Alice a rastras hacia su casa.

¿Era posible que Edward hubiese cumplido su palabra, escribiendo una lista para ella antes de morir? Bella había pasado a su lado cada minuto de cada día hasta que falleció, y ni él la mencionó nunca ni ella había visto indicios de que la hubiese escrito.

«No, bella, cálmate y no seas estúpida.» Deseaba tan ardientemente que volviera que estaba imaginando toda clase de locuras.

Edward no habría hecho algo semejante. ¿O sí?

**

* * *

**

Hii Gracias por los Reviews me alegro musho verlos deveras ^.^

**Porqe hasta ahora habia sido unos de esos dias en qe lo peor qe ise fue levantarme de la cama TODO me a salido mal ¬¬ el cap lo tuve qe arreglar buuh como 10 veces porqe en vez de ponerle guardar le ponia cerrar o el pinche computador se qedaba pegado pero bueh al fin se pudo xD**

**De verdad qe Sharon (asi se llama en realidad alice en el libro) calsa totalmente con el perfil de alice hehe primero pense en poner a rosalie pero luego de ver cuando iban de compras dije naaa qeda mejor en alice :Z **

**El proximo cap lo tengo listo aver si tengo tiempo de subierlo :D**

**Se nos viene san Valentín qe haran? yo en lo personal lo pasare soliita u.u con las amigas i familiares **

**Saludoos se me cuidan eh aa i dejen sus reviews **

**Beleen Cullen Swan**


	4. Capitulo Tres

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bella caminaba por un prado cuajado de lirios tigrados. Soplaba una amable brisa que hacía que los pétalos sedosos le hicieran cosquillas en la punta de los dedos mientras avanzaba entre los altos tallos de intenso y brillante verde. Notaba el terreno blando y mullido bajo sus pies descalzos y sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que casi le parecía estar flotando justo por encima de la superficie de tierra esponjosa. Alrededor los pájaros entonaban melodías alegres mientras atendían sus quehaceres.

El sol brillaba con tal intensidad en el cielo despejado que tenía que protegerse los ojos, y con cada ráfaga de viento que le acariciaba el rostro el dulce aroma de los lirios le llenaba la nariz. Era tan... feliz, tan libre. Una sensación que le resultaba del todo ajena últimamente.

De pronto el cielo oscureció cuando el sol caribeño se escondió tras una enorme nube gris. La brisa arreció y enfrió el aire. Los pétalos de los lirios tigrados corrían alocadamente llevados por el viento, dificultando la visibilidad. El suelo mullido se convirtió en un lecho de afilados guijarros que le arañaban los pies a cada paso. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar y estaban posados en las ramas mirándolo todo. Algo iba mal y tuvo miedo. Delante de ella, a cierta distancia, una piedra gris se erguía visible en medio de la hierba alta. Quería correr de regreso al hermoso lecho de flores, pero necesitaba averiguar qué había allí delante.

Cuando estuvo más cerca oyó unos golpes: ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Apretó el paso y acabó corriendo sobre los guijarros, entre la hierba de afilados tallos que le arañaban brazos y piernas. Cayó de rodillas delante de la losa gris y soltó un alarido de dolor al descubrir lo que era: la tumba de Edward. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Estaba intentando salir! ¡Estaba llamándola, oía su voz! Bella despertó del sueño y oyó que alguien aporreaba su puerta.

- ¡Bella ¡ Bella! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Déjame entrar, por favor! Confusa y medio dormida, fue a abrir la puerta y encontró a Alice en un estado frenético.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Llevo siglos llamando a la puerta! Bella echó un vistazo al exterior, aún adormilada. Brillaba el sol y hacía un poco de frío, debía de ser por la mañana, muy pronto.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a dejarme entrar?

-Sí, claro, Alice. Perdona. Me había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-¡Jesús! Tienes un aspecto horrible, Bells. Alice escrutó su semblante antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Vaya, gracias -dijo Bella, que puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para cerrar la puerta. Alice no era de las que se andaban con rodeos, pero por eso la quería tanto, por su sinceridad. Aunque ése era también el motivo por el que no había ido a verla desde hacía más de un mes. No quería oír la verdad. No quería que le dijeran que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida; sólo quería... En realidad no sabía lo que quería. Era feliz sintiéndose desdichada. Le parecía lo más apropiado. -Dios, aquí falta el aire.

¿Cuánto hace que no abres una ventana? Alice recorrió resueltamente la casa, abriendo ventanas y recogiendo tazas y platos vacíos. Los llevó a la cocina, los metió en el fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlos.

-Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Alice -protestó Bella débilmente Ya lo haré yo...

-¿Cuándo? ¿El año que viene? No quiero que vivas miserablemente mientras el resto de nosotros finge no darse cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas arriba y te das una buena ducha? Cuando bajes, tomaremos una taza de té.

Una ducha. ¿Cuándo se había siquiera lavado la cara por última vez? Alice tenía razón, debía de presentar un aspecto lamentable con el pelo grasiento, las raíces oscuras y el batín sucio. El batín de Edward. Aunque eso era algo que no tenía la menor intención de lavar. Quería conservarlo exactamente tal como él lo había dejado. Por desgracia, su olor estaba empezando a disiparse, dando paso al inconfundible hedor de su propia piel.

-De acuerdo, pero no hay leche -le advirtió Bella -. No he ido a...

De pronto se sintió avergonzada ante lo mucho que había descuidado la casa y a sí misma.

De ningún modo iba a permitir que su amiga mirara dentro de la nevera o, de lo contrario, ésta la pondría en un serio aprieto.

-¡Tachín'. -entonó Alice, alzando una bolsa que Bella no había visto al recibirla-. No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso. Al parecer, llevas semanas sin comer.

-Gracias. Alice. -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos. Su amiga se estaba portando demasiado bien con ella. -¡No lo hagas! ¡Hoy nada de lágrimas! Sólo buen rollo, risas y felicidad, querida amiga. Y ahora, a la ducha.¡Deprisa!

Bella se sentía casi un ser humano cuando volvió a bajar. Se había puesto un chándal azul y llevaba su larga melena chocolate suelta sobre los hombros. Todas las ventanas de abajo estaban abiertas de par en par y la brisa fresca le despejó la mente. Fue como desprenderse de sus malos pensamientos y temores.

Rió al contemplar la posibilidad de que, a fin de cuentas, su madre tuviera razón. Cuando por fin salió del trance, Bella se quedó atónita al ver cómo estaba la casa. No podía haber pasado más de media hora, pero Alice había ordenado y limpiado, había pasado la aspiradora y ahuecado los cojines, los suelos estaban fregados y todas las habitaciones olían a ambientador. Oyó ruidos en la cocina, donde encontró a Alice sacando brillo a los quemadores. Los mostradores estaban relucientes, los grifos plateados y el escurridero del fregadero resplandecían.

-¡ Alice, eres un ángel! ¡Es increíble que hayas hecho todo esto! ¡Y en tan poco rato'.

-Pero si has estado arriba más de una hora. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías colado por el desagüe. Lo cual no sería de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta lo flaca que estás. -Miró a Bella de arriba abajo. ¿Una hora? Una vez más las ensoñaciones de Bella se habían apoderado de su mente.

-En fin, he comprado un poco de fruta y verdura, hay queso y yogures y también leche, por descontado. No sé dónde guardas la pasta y la comida envasada, de modo que las he dejado ahí encima. Ah, y he metido unos cuantos platos precocinados en el congelador.

No tienes más que calentarlos en el microondas. Con todo esto puedes apañártelas una temporadita, aunque a juzgar por tu aspecto te durará al menos un año. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido? Bella se miró el cuerpo. El chándal le hacía bolsas en el trasero y, aunque se había anudado el cordón de la cintura al máximo, le caía hasta las caderas.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había adelgazado. La voz de Alice la hizo regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

-Hay unas cuantas galletas que puedes tomar con el té. Jammy Dodgers, tus favoritas.

Aquello fue demasiado para Bella. Las Jammy Dodgers fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Oh, Alice -susurró-, muchas gracias. Has sido muy buena conmigo mientras que yo me he portado como la peor de las amigas. –Se sentó a la mesa y cogió la mano de Alice -. No sé qué haría sin ti. Alice se sentó frente a ella en silencio, dejándola continuar. Eso era lo que más había horrorizado a Bella, venirse abajo delante de la gente en cualquier momento. Pero no se sentía avergonzada. Alice se limitaba a beber sorbos de té v sostenerle la mano como si fuese lo más normal. Finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de brotar.-Gracias.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, bells. Si no te ayudo yo, ¿quién va a hacerlo? - dijo Alice, estrechándole la mano y esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

-Supongo que debería valerme por mí misma -aventuró Bella.

-¡Bah! -espetó Alice, restándole importancia con un ademán-. Lo harás cuando estés preparada. No hagas caso a la gente que te diga que deberías volver a la normalidad en un par de meses. Además, llorar la pérdida que has sufrido forma parte del proceso de recuperación. Siempre decía lo más apropiado en cada momento.

-Sí, bueno, pero, sea como fuere, llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Ya he llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar ---dijo Bella.

-¡Eso es imposible! -replicó Alice, con una mueca de disgusto-.Sólo hace dos meses que enterraste a tu marido.

-¡Oh, basta! La gente no parará de decirme cosas por el estilo,¿verdad? -Probablemente, pero que les jodan. Hay peores pecados en el mundo que aprender a ser feliz de nuevo.

-Supongo que tienes razón -concedió Bella. -Prométeme que comerás- ordenó Alice. -Lo prometo.

-Gracias por venir a verme, Alice. De verdad que he disfrutado con la charla -dijo Bella, abrazando agradecida a su amiga, que había pedido el día libre en el trabajo para hacerle compañía-. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Como ves, te conviene estar con gente, bells. Los amigos y la familia podemos ayudarte. Bueno, en realidad, pensándolo dos veces, quizá tu familia no pueda-bromeó Alice -, pero al menos el resto de nosotros sí.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta. Es sólo que creía que sabría manejar la situación por mí misma, y está claro que no es así.

-Prométeme que irás a verme. O al menos que saldrás de casa de vez en cuando.

-Prometido. - Bella puso los ojos en blanco-. Estás empezando a parecerte a mi madre.

-Bueno, todos estamos pendientes de ti. En fin, hasta pronto –dijo Alice, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. iY come! -insistió pinchándole las costillas. Bella se despidió de Alice con la mano cuando el coche arrancó.

Era casi de noche. Habían pasado el día riendo y bromeando sobre los viejos tiempos, luego llorando, para más tarde volver a reír y al cabo llorar otra vez. La visita de Alice también le sirvió para ver las cosas de forma más objetiva. Bella ni siquiera había reparado que Alice y Jasper habían perdido a su mejor amigo, que sus padres habían perdido a su yerno y los de Edward a su único hijo. Había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en sí misma. No obstante, le había sentado muy bien volver a sentirse entre los vivos en lugar de andar alicaída entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, estaba dispuesta a iniciarlo yendo a recoger el sobre que le guardaba su madre.

**Ola gracias por los reviews :D Feliz san valentin hehe**

**No subiré cap hasta el domingo o lunes ire a la playa yeees xD **

**Bueno se me cuidan eh **

**Beleen Cullen Swan**


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La mañana del viernes comenzó con buen pie, levantándose obstante, aunque se había metido en la cama llena de optimismo y entusiasmada con las perspectivas que le aguardaban, el miedo la asaltó de nuevo ante la cruda realidad de lo difícil que le resultaría mantener la entereza a cada instante. Una vez más, despertó en una cama vacía dentro de una casa silenciosa, si bien se produjo un pequeño avance. Por primera vez desde hacía más de dos meses se había despertado sin la ayuda de una llamada telefónica. Amoldó su mente, tal como hacía cada mañana, al hecho de que los sueños de Edward y ella juntos que habían vivido en su cabeza durante las últimas diez horas no eran más que eso: sueños.

Se duchó y se vistió con ropa cómoda, echando mano de sus tejanos favoritos, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta rosa claro. Alice tenía toda la razón en cuanto a lo del peso, pues los tejanos, que solían irle ajustados, sólo se mantenían en su sitio con la ayuda de un cinturón. Dedicó una mueca a su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba fea. Tenía ojeras, los labios agrietados y el pelo hecho un desastre. Lo primero que debía hacer era ir a su peluquería y rezar para que pudieran atenderla.

-¡Jesús, Bella! -exclamó Leo, su peluquero, al verla-. Pero ¿has visto cómo estás? ¡Por favor, abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Llevo a una mujer en estado crítico! -Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a apartar gente de su camino.

Luego le ofreció una silla y la obligó a sentarse.

-Gracias, Leo. Ahora sí que me siento atractiva -masculló Bella, procurando ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

-Pues no deberías porque estás hecha cisco. Sandra, prepárame la mezcla de costumbre; Colin, trae el papel de aluminio; Tania, necesito mi bolsita mágica, que está arriba. ¡Ah, y dile a Paul que se vaya olvidando de almorzar porque cogerá a mi clienta de las doce!

Leo fue dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro sin dejar de agitar los brazos desaforadamente, como si se dispusiera a efectuar una operación quirúrgica de urgencia. Y es que quizá fuera así.

-Oh, lo siento, Leo, no pretendía estropearte el día -se excusó Bella.

-No me vengas con ésas, encanto. De no ser así, ¿por qué habrías de presentarte aquí de repente un viernes a la hora del almuerzo sin tener una cita concertada? ¿Para contribuir a la paz mundial?

Bella se mordió el labio con aire de culpabilidad.

-En fin, te aseguro que no lo haría por nadie más que por ti, cariño.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Leo apoyó su pequeño trasero en el mostrador de delante de Bella. Tenía cincuenta años cumplidos y, no obstante, presentaba una piel tan perfecta y, por descontado, el pelo tan bien cortado que nadie le hubiese echado más de treinta y cinco. Sus cabellos de color miel realzaban la tersura de su tez, y siempre vestía de forma impecable. Su mera presencia bastaba para que cualquier mujer se sintiera horrenda.

-Fatal -admitió Bella.

-Ya. Se te nota.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, al menos para cuando salgas de aquí habrás resuelto una cosa. Yo me dedico al pelo, no al corazón. Bella sonrió agradecida por su peculiar manera de demostrar que la entendía.

-Pero por el amor de Dios, Bella, cuando has entrado por esa puerta, ¿te has fijado en si ponía «mago» o «peluquero» en el rótulo de la entrada? Tendrías que haber visto el aspecto que traía una mujer que ha venido esta mañana. Una anciana vestida de jovencita. Le faltaba poco para cumplir los sesenta, diría yo. Y va y me pasa una revista con Jennifer Aniston en la portada. «Quiero tener este aspecto», me dice, muy resuelta. Bella rió con la imitación. Leo gesticulaba con la cara y las manos al mismo tiempo. -«¡Jesús!», le digo yo, «soy peluquero, no cirujano plástico. Lo único que se me ocurre para que tenga este aspecto es que recorte la foto y se la grape a la cabeza».

-¡No! ¡Leo! ¡No le habrás dicho eso! La sorpresa dejó a Bella atónita.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Esa mujer necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos. ¿Acaso no le he hecho un favor? Ha entrado pavoneándose como una adolescente. ¡Era para verla!

-¿Y qué te ha contestado ella? Bella lloraba de risa y se enjugó las lágrimas. Hacía meses que no reía así. -He ido pasando las páginas de la revista hasta que he dado con una foto maravillosa de Joan Collins. Le he dicho que esa imagen era ideal para ella y me ha parecido que se quedaba bastante contenta con eso.

-¡Leo, lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado aterrada para decirte que la encontraba horrible!

-Bah, y qué más da. Amigas no me faltan.

-Pues no sé por qué será -bromeó Bella.

-No te muevas -ordenó Leo. De repente se había puesto muy serio y apretaba los labios con gesto de concentración mientras separaba el pelo de Bella preparándolo para aplicarle el tinte. Aquello bastó para que ella volviera a desternillarse.

-Oh, vamos, Bella -dijo Leo, exasperado.

-No puedo evitarlo, Leo. ¡Tú has empezado y ahora no puedo parar! Leo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la observó con aire divertido. - Siempre he pensado que estabas como un cencerro. No sé por qué nadie me escucha nunca. Bella rió con más ganas aún.

-Oh, lo siento, Leo. No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo dejar de reír.

A Bella ya le dolía la barriga de tanto reír y era consciente de las miradas curiosas que estaba atrayendo hacia sí, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era como si todo lo que no había reído durante los últimos dos meses le saliera de golpe.

Leo dejó de trabajar y volvió a situarse entre Bella y el espejo, apoyándose en el mostrador para mirarla.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella. Ríe todo lo que quieras, dicen que la risa es buena para el corazón.

-Oh, es que hacía siglos que no me reía así -contestó Bella con una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno, supongo que no has tenido mucho de lo que reírte -dijo

Leo, sonriendo con tristeza. Él también quería a Edward. Cada vez que coincidían se burlaban el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que bromeaban y en el fondo se tenían mucho aprecio. Leo apartó tales pensamientos, despeinó juguetonamente a Bella y le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza-. Pronto estarás bien, Isabella Swan -le aseguró.

-Gracias, Leo -dijo Bella serenándose, conmovida por su preocupación.

Leo reanudó el trabajo, adoptando de nuevo su divertida mueca de concentración. Bella volvió a reír.

-Vale, ahora ríete, Bella, pero espera a que sin querer te deje la cabeza a rayas. Ya veremos quién es el que ríe entonces.

-¿Cómo está Jamie? -preguntó Bella, deseosa de cambiar de tema para no tener que avergonzarse de nuevo.

-Me abandonó -dijo Leo, pisando agresivamente la palanca elevadora del sillón. Bella comenzó a ascender mientras Leo la zarandeaba de mala manera.

-Va ... ya, Le ... o, looo sien...to muuu...cho. Coooon la bueee...na

pareee...ja que hacííí...ais. Leo dejó la palanca e hizo una pausa.

-Sí, bueno, pues ahora ya no hacemos tan bueee...na pareee...ja, señorita. Me parece que sale con otro.

-Oye, Leo, de verdad que lo siento. Si tiene dos dedos de frente se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo.

-Creo que no los tiene. Rompimos hace dos meses y todavía no se ha dado cuenta. O quizá los tenga y esté encantado de la vida. Estoy harto, no quiero saber nada más de ningún hombre. He decidido volverme hetero.

-Vamos, Leo. Eso es la estupidez más grande que he oído en mi vida...

Bella salió del salón de belleza pletórica de alegría. Sin la presencia de Edward a su lado, algunos hombres la siguieron con la mirada, lo cual le resultaba extraño e incómodo, de modo que apretó el paso hasta alcanzar la seguridad que le brindaba el coche y se preparó para la visita a casa de sus padres. De momento la jornada iba bien. Había sido un acierto ir a ver a Leo. A pesar de su desengaño amoroso se había esforzado por hacerla reír. Tomó buena nota de ello. Echó el freno de mano frente a la casa de sus padres en Portmarnock y respiró hondo. Para gran sorpresa de su madre, Bella le había llamado a primera hora de la mañana para acordar una cita con ella.

Ahora eran las tres y media, y Bella permanecía sentada en el coche presa del nerviosismo. Aparte de las visitas que sus padres le habían hecho a lo largo de los últimos dos meses, apenas había dedicado tiempo a su familia. No quería ser el centro de atención, no quería ser el blanco incesante de preguntas impertinentes sobre cómo se sentía y qué planes tenía. No obstante, ya iba siendo hora de aparcar ese temor. Ellos eran su familia.

La casa de sus padres estaba situada en pleno paseo marítimo ante la plava de Portmarnock, cuya bandera azul daba fe de su limpieza. Aparcó el coche y contempló el mar al otro lado del paseo. Había vivido allí desde el día que nació hasta el día en que se mudó para vivir con Edward. Siempre le había encantado oír el rumor del mar batiendo las rocas y los vehementes chillidos de las gaviotas al despertar por las mañanas. Resultaba maravilloso tener la playa a modo de jardín delantero, sobre todo durante el verano. Alice había vivido a la vuelta de la esquina, y en los días más calurosos del año las niñas se aventuraban a cruzar el paseo luciendo sus mejores prendas veraniegas y aguzando la vista en busca de los muchachos más guapos. Bella y Alice eran la antítesis una de otra. Alice tenía el pelo negro, la piel cetrina y el pecho prominente. Bella era castaña, de piel palida y más bien plana. Alice era vocinglera, gritaba a los chicos para captar su atención. Por su parte, Bella era más dada a guardar silencio y flirtear con la mirada, contemplando a su muchacho predilecto hasta que éste se daba por aludido. Lo cierto era que ninguna de las dos había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para charlar un poco y recoger el sobre que había decidido que quizá sí fuese de Edward. Estaba cansada de fustigarse a sí misma preguntándose sobre el posible contenido, de modo que había resuelto poner fin a ese silencioso tormento. Tomó aire, llamó al timbre y esbozó una sonrisa para causar buena impresión.

-¡Hola, cariño! ¡Entra, entra! -dijo su madre con aquella encantadora expresión de bienvenida que hacía que Bella tuviera ganas de besarla cada vez que la veía.

-Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo? -Bella entró en la casa y de inmediato sintió el reconfortante y familiar olor de su viejo hogar-.

¿Estás sola?

-Sí, tu padre ha salido con Seth a comprar pintura para su habitación. -No me digas que tú y papá seguís pagando sus gastos...

-Bueno, tu padre puede que sí, pero desde luego yo no. Ahora trabaja por las noches, de modo que al menos tiene dinero para sus gastos personales, aunque no contribuye con un solo penique en los gastos de la casa. Rió entre dientes y llevó a Bella hasta la cocina, donde puso agua a calentar.

Seth era el hermano menor de Bella y el benjamín de la familia, de modo que sus padres aún se sentían inclinados a mimarlo. Tendríais que ver a su «niño»: Seth era un chaval de veintidós años que estudiaba producción cinematográfica y que siempre llevaba una cámara de vídeo en la mano.

-¿Qué empleo tiene ahora?

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se ha incorporado a un grupo de música. The Orgasmic Fish, creo que se hacen llamar, o algo por el estilo. Estoy hasta la coronilla de oírle hablar de eso, Bella. Como vuelva a contarme una vez más quién ha acudido al último concierto y ha prometido ficharlos y lo famosos que van a ser, me volveré loca.

-Ay, pobre Seth. No te preocupes, tarde o temprano encontrará algo.

-Ya lo sé, y es curioso, porque de todos vosotros, mis queridos hijos, es el que menos me preocupa. Ya encontrará su camino.

Se llevaron los tazones al salón y se acomodaron frente al televisor.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto, cariño, me encanta cómo llevas el pelo. ¿Crees que Leo se dignaría cortármelo a mí o ya soy demasiado vieja para formar parte de su clientela?

-Bueno, mientras no le pidas que te haga un corte al estilo de Jennifer Aniston, no creo que tenga inconveniente.

Bella le refirió la anécdota de la mujer en el salón de belleza y ambas se echaron a reír.

-En fin, lo último que quiero es parecerme a Joan Collins, así que me mantendré alejada de él.

-Quizá sea lo más sensato --convino Bella.

-¿Ha habido suerte en cuanto al trabajo? -preguntó su madre como de pasada, aunque Bella advirtió que se moría por saberlo.

-No, todavía no, mamá. A decir verdad, ni siquiera he comenzado a buscar. No tengo claro qué quiero hacer.

-Haces bien, hija --opinó su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza-.

Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para decidir qué te gustaría, de lo contrario acabarás aceptando con prisas un empleo que odiarás, tal como hiciste la última vez.

Bella se sorprendió al oír esto. Aunque su familia siempre la había apoyado a lo largo de los años, se sintió abrumada y conmovida ante la generosidad de su amor.

El último empleo que Bella había tenido había sido de secretaria de un canalla implacable en un bufete de abogados. Se había visto obligada a dejar el trabajo cuando el muy asqueroso fue incapaz de comprender que necesitaba ausentarse del despacho para atender a su marido agonizante.

Ahora tenía que buscar uno nuevo. Un trabajo nuevo, por supuesto. Por el momento le parecía inimaginable ir a trabajar por las mañanas.

Mientras se relajaban, Bella y su madre fueron desgranando una larga conversación durante horas, hasta que por fin Bella se armó de valor y preguntó por el sobre.

-Oh, por supuesto, cariño, lo había olvidado por completo. Confío en que no sea nada importante, lleva aquí un montón de tiempo.

-No tardaré en averiguarlo.

Sentada en el montículo de hierba desde el que se dominaba la playa dorada y el mar, Bella estuvo un rato toqueteando el sobre cerrado. Su madre no lo había descrito muy bien, pues en realidad no se trataba de un sobre sino de un grueso paquete marrón. La dirección figuraba mecanografiada en una etiqueta, por lo que era imposible saber quién la había escrito. Y encima de la dirección había dos palabras escritas en negrita: _LA LISTA_.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Si no era de Edward Bella finalmente debería aceptar el hecho de que se había ido, que había desaparecido de su vida por completo, y tendría que comenzar a pensar en existir sin él. Si era de él, se vería enfrentada al mismo futuro, pero al menos podría agarrarse a un recuerdo reciente. Un recuerdo que tendría que durarle toda una vida.

Con dedos temblorosos desgarró el precinto del paquete. Lo puso boca abajo y lo sacudió para vaciarlo. Cayeron diez sobres diminutos, de los que suelen encontrarse en un ramo de flores, cada cual con el nombre de un mes escrito en el anverso. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra que llenaba la hoja suelta que acompañaba a los sobres.

_Era la letra de Edward._


End file.
